


Same Old Story

by DrCHolmesLecter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Erik has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik-centric, Feels, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Monologue, Not Beta Read, OTP Feels, Old Age, Old Friends, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...I had the ability to give them the revenge they wanted to cast upon their enemies, to the people that had brought them pain but you, you had the ability to save them, to give them hope, to give them a better life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old Story

There was a man that saved me, not just from the horrors of the world but from myself. He’s the greatest man I’ve ever met and I owe him so much. Erik comfortably lay back on the wooden chair and stared into the distance.

“The year was 1962, that’s when I met you but I suppose I should tell you how I got there in the first place. I was taken by men I once called neighbours, by men who had help my parents and who we exchanged pleasantries with. They took us to Auschwitz. My parents and I were separated in the camp, it had been the first time I used my powers, something I didn’t think I had. The last thing I saw was the butt of a rifle hitting me on the head. I never saw my parents again until Klaus Schmidt ringed that damned bell. My mother was hauled into the room by two men in uniforms. It had been such a long time since I saw her last, Charles...she was...the colour of life in her continued to disappear. I still remember the way the skin under her eyes had darkened, the way her cheeks had sunk...my mother, she held nothing but that assigned uniform and that number. They stripped everything away from us, our identity, the very fabric of our being, they made sure not of that stayed. I’ve seen women pricking their fingers, just so they could use their blood to brighten their cheeks when soldiers commanded them to get ready for the usual examinations. They would make both men and women run around naked, eyeing their health, deciding whether or not they were valuable to keep.” Erik clenched his jaw and tightened his first, remembering the horrors that people bestowed upon him and the others.

“I remember mothers and fathers running after trucks filled with children much younger than myself, you should’ve seen their faces Charles, they thought they were leaving the god forsaken place once and for all. People continued to mourn for the people they have lost but the worst thing was they made us pick up the broken bodies, the bodies of the people we knew and stayed with. Then he had shot my mother, he had shot her because of my inability to move that coin. Alles ist gut, she chanted out loud but it did nothing, I couldn’t save her, I couldn’t save any of them.” Erik tiredly ran his hand down his face, feeling how the years had aged him.

“I started hunting them, one by one, why should they be allowed to live such comfortable lives when we had suffered? I was so angry, so lost. Charles, I only had revenged in my mind but you, my old friend, changed that. Maybe not completely but you showed me other paths, you opened other doors. We were a pair, you and I; we worked well together, my closest friend. I have allies but never friends, I think I lost that ability when I-we recruited mutants through Cerebro, children to be exact. You wanted to give them a home, to give them a place they felt comfortable in and maybe if we had just gone back instead of me foolishly running towards that building...maybe Darwin wouldn’t have died, maybe Angel wouldn’t have left. You helped us access the very best of our abilities, including mine and for that, my friend, you have my utmost thanks. But you have to understand, I didn’t know anything else other than war, what I said back in Cuba, I truly want you by my side but I was also terrified. You said it to me once, that you found good within me but I couldn’t see it, I’ve searched and searched but I couldn’t find it so you’ll have to see to why I hardly believed you. Despite of what I had done, you apologised to me and that’s what made me leave. I was so capable of hurting you, on bringing you so much pain but you apologised...you apologised for something that I had done. Charles, I had the ability to give them the revenge they wanted to cast upon their enemies, to the people that had brought them pain but you, you had the ability to save them, to give them hope, to give them a better life. I’m sorry for what I had done, for leaving you behind” Erik glanced down the metal chair next to his; he watched Charles’ thin and motionless leg.

“But you had always been there for me, haven’t you, old friend? You continued to wait for me till I came home” Erik encased the telepath’s hands with his own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Mr. Lehnsherr?”

Erik reluctantly turned and smiled, “Yes dear?”

“I’ll have to bring Mr. Xavier in; it’s getting quite chilly out here.”

The man slowly stood up and kissed the top Charles’ head, missing the soft brown hair the telepath once had, “Come back home, Charles” he whispered for the millionth time but just like all the previous ones since thirty-five years ago, his plea fell on an empty shell. 

 

 

Erik made his way back to the car he arrived in, Logan, Ororo, Jean and Scott already waiting for him. He turned around one last time to look back at the highly modern building, ‘we’ll be waiting for you, old friend.’ He sent that thought out, hoping that wherever Charles was that the telepath could hear his words.


End file.
